


【莫萨】Le Blanc et Le Noir

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 花店店主！莫扎特/画家！萨列里这戒指真美呀。





	【莫萨】Le Blanc et Le Noir

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；送给肉肉，今天是你的生日吗？对绘画真的不怎么了解，对花艺还行，有不妥之处欢迎大家指出（但是别动手打人！）肉肉说就要吃小甜饼，那么，这就是了（真的只剩甜，对不起我现在甜饼烤的一点都不好吃）

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“……您好。”  
“您好。”  
“我……”他迟疑了一会儿，似是不知如何开口。  
“您问。”  
“您的画，十分不一样了。”他小心翼翼地措辞，刚说了第一句话就连忙摆手修改，“我不是说您不好的意思！我只是……怎么说呢……”他无比苦恼，看着面前的画作，大片的色彩落入浅色的虹膜。  
“我知道。”对方居然赏了他个小小的笑容。  
“您看起来像是遇到了什么天大的好事。”他笑着握了握对方的手，那个笑容和一直落进眼底的色彩让他莫名地雀跃了起来，收紧了手指想表达自己一瞬而来的不明快乐，“恭喜您。”  
“谢谢。”对方看着铺陈在他眼底的那一片花田，缓缓地笑了起来，“您想听个故事吗？”

负一个月前。  
意大利。  
奥特朗托。  
“大师！”  
那个花店的男孩举着猫欢迎晚回来的艺术家，像是他只迟到了半个小时的晚饭。  
“我回来了。”  
萨列里罕见地有点不好意思起来，他有些手足无措地拎着旅行箱和画架，看着那双熟悉的像是自己的生命的眼睛朝他跑过来。腿边传来了一声软绵绵的喵，一个热乎乎的小东西吧嗒一声倒在了他的脚踝上，低头看过去是只不知哪儿冒出来的小小橘猫。  
莫扎特手里举着的大黑猫对着那只倒在他的第二位主人脚上的小橘猫恶狠狠地嘶了一声，要不是萨列里及时从口袋里翻出一小瓶猫薄荷，估计他就要跟那只小家伙打一架了。  
“您真像是只离开了半天。”莫扎特歪着头打量了一会儿萨列里，在萨列里更加手足无措之前在他的前额上落下一个吻，像是阳光燎过皮肤，“您居然还随身带着猫薄荷。”  
“欢迎回来，饭做好啦。”

十三个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“这些画很美。”那些涂着艳红唇膏的夫人们穿了不束缚大腿的礼裙和舒适的高跟，婷婷袅袅地在一张油画前驻足，她们干净整洁的指甲上有的涂了蔻丹，也有人并没有涂抹任何多余的色彩，就这样保持着自己指甲干净健康的粉色。  
牵着的小女儿穿了浅紫色的套裙，浅金色的发尾拳曲着搭在肩上，头上还戴着一顶小草帽，谁看见她都要笑起来，看那雪团团的小脸上浅浅的红晕和甜甜软软的小嘴。小家伙娇嫩的小手紧紧地扣着母亲的手指，有些怯生生地躲在母亲背后看着那张画——小孩子总是最敏锐的。  
“永远缺乏一种生命的蓬勃与生气。”那些刻薄的批评家嘴里总说不出什么好话，达蓬特扣着萨列里的肩，拍了拍好友的肩膀，送出一声叹息，和一个耸肩。  
“您是从坟墓里爬出来的吗，大师？”最招人讨厌的那个凑到萨列里面前挑衅一般地问道，让人只想把油画刀送进他嘴里。

十二个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
萨列里眯着眼打量着房间——阳光越过绿色的缝隙碎成一条条地落进房间，推开两扇极窄的隔栏木门就是漂亮的铁栏阳台，正对着一条巷子，铁质的灯罩和电线从墙上像是攀缘植物似的生长出来，瑞亚指尖的青苔从灰白色的石墙底端向上生长，落满了时间的灰尘，像张色彩鲜艳的泛黄照片。  
意大利女房东热情地招待着这位看起来近乎冷漠的艺术家，她相信意大利的阳光、咖啡和生长在这阳光下一切热情的东西都会是这位艺术家需要的，她还无数次地邀请这位艺术家与他们一起在微冷的晨风和温热的阳光中一起进早餐，毕竟萨列里是洛伦佐介绍来的朋友，萨列里却只是礼貌地拒绝，然后拎着前晚就准备好的冷餐出去取景。

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“您去了意大利？”  
如果有人注意到的话，每幅画的名字，分别是从十二到一的数字，和O，T，R，A，N，T，O。  
“是的，一个小镇，奥朗托特。我在那里待了一年。”  
奥朗托特。

十一个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
萨列里简直想把颜色全部倒在画板上。  
再鲜艳的颜色也改变不了画面中的荒芜之感，像是生了一丛丛翠绿的枯草，一条条艳红的鱼骨，一颗颗金色的死星，和一片片彩色的墓地。  
背后的草丛中传来了悉悉嗦嗦的声音，转过头去却只是和野风一起舞蹈的草枝。  
“野猫吗？”  
萨列里迷茫地转过头去，却有一个小小的温度触上他支在地上的手腕，温温热热的，毛茸茸的，瘙痒从手腕一直燎到了心里。  
一只黑色的幼猫，瞪着琥珀色的眼睛看向萨列里，那双剔透的眼睛里是天空，是云彩，是看着他的萨列里。

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“这听起来像是个很奇妙的经历。”  
他浅色的虹膜中落入了琥珀色的湖泊，湖泊中落入了深深浅浅的蜂蜜金，碎片状的天空，浅淡的云，和另一双琥珀色的眼睛。  
“是的。”

十个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
“您要摸摸他吗？”  
萨列里被突如其来的声音吓得简直从原地跳了起来，那个操着蹩脚的法语的家伙却还能笑着安慰他别慌张。  
黑色的奶猫软绵绵地叫了一声，把自己抻成了洒满阳光的长长的一条，夜色的皮毛烫上了一条白日的滚边，他亲昵地咬了咬突如其来的那个声音的手指，呼噜着讨要小甜点。  
萨列里看着面前系着白色的麻料围裙的青年，对方的金发和笑容在意大利正午的阳光下微微泛着透明。

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“您遇见了一个人？”  
“是的，这个小镇里大概只有我不知道。”

九个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
“给您。”金发的青年在萨列里身侧蹲下，递过来一束束着细麻绳的纯白的雏菊，萨列里眯着眼打量着阳光下的白色丝绒花瓣和嫩黄色花蕊，全然没看见青年歪着头看着他的眼神。  
黑色的猫儿跃跃欲试想要跳起来用爪子探一探那束脆弱柔嫩的花朵，却被金发的青年搂住，点着他嫩粉色的小鼻子无声地告诉他不可以，被弄的有点痒的猫儿打了哈欠，咬了咬那根讨厌的手指。  
所以他也没看见萨列里看向他的眼神。

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“那就是您的那张未完成的……？”  
阳光下的白色雏菊像是要融化了般，黑色的猫儿伸长了爪子想从那双挽了三折白衬衫的手臂中逃出来，却只能扭过头去探着想咬那双好看的手——“九”中，除此之外皆是空白。  
“是的。”

八个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
“您这么下去可不行。”青年皱了皱眉，审视地盯着萨列里的午餐篮，“这怎么能被称为午餐？”  
“我只是来取景的。”萨列里边调着颜色边解释到，他眯着眼把画笔尖端的颜色和眼中晕染开的那片颜色对比，黑猫在他的腿上晒着太阳睡的正熟。艺术家只想自己的的画作，不知道多少次是靠着他的意大利籍的好友的友情才从饿死的边缘线上拉回一条命，他自从执起画笔起已经很久没做过自己喜欢的甜点了。青年皱了皱眉，突然扭头向萨列里抛了个猝不及防的问题。  
“您喜欢吃红酱，青酱，白酱还是黑酱？”

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“您看起来很幸福。”  
罗勒，松子，干酪，柠檬，看起来就很幸福。  
“是啊。”

七个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
“您吃的惯青酱？”  
“还不错。”萨列里放下盘子和刀叉眯了眯眼，看着摊在草地上打瞌睡的黑猫，莫名就涌上一股学着他也烤着太阳暖呼呼地睡觉的冲动——特别是在一盘青酱意面下肚之后。  
灼烤感浓郁的夏天就该用青酱配冷面度过，冰凉的面条和罗勒的清甜总能冲淡暑气，让被正烈的阳光灼痛的夏日焦躁从青色和白色的冰冷温度里捞出来一遍，那份好心情能一直持续着让萨列里做些冰镇果汁，用玻璃的壶提过来，细小的水珠沿着杯壁滑进了草丛。  
“您要去我的店里躲躲阳光吗？”

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“这就是那家店吧？”  
水彩的小画是一家花店的门面，翠色的植物枝条从白色的木质框架中探出头来，沐浴进纯金色的阳光里。  
对方没说话，眼中却满是笑意。

六个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
“欢迎下次光临。”金发的店主把前来买了一盆花的小姑娘送出门，一转头就是瞅着他的黑猫和一起摊在靠背椅上的萨列里，两双琥珀色的眼睛一模一样地盯着看，金发的店长一下子就没忍住笑出了声。  
“您笑什么？”  
“没，没什么。”金发的青年抱着肚子蹲在丛丛的植物之中，各色的月季探着头看着这个笑的快喘不过气的家伙和两个一脸好奇地盯着他的家伙。

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“福音”玫瑰下面是一个金色的背影，像是一个光点一般；玫瑰的中心，要是仔细看，实际上是一双花纹繁复的虹膜——玫瑰怎可能开出蓝色的花蕊？

五个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
浅粉色的半透明欧石楠落满了后花园，萨列里有时总会想问问金发的青年为何种一大束欧石楠，即使这些粉色的小花有一种铃兰的美态，这种花朵听起来却是那么的孤独。  
“我也不知道。”青年凑在萨列里脸前，像是在开玩笑，“也许我在等谁让我不孤单，然后我就一把火烧了这丛欧石楠。”  
萨列里在温柔地回应青年闭着眼落下一个吻的时候轻声问了一个迟到了七个月的问题。  
“你的名字是什么？”

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“我还是头一次见您画钢笔画。”  
没人认出，那张欧石楠花朵的尖端全是密密麻麻的M的花体。  
那些落在花里的字却全落入了他们的眼里。

四个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
“您看这朵鸢尾。”  
那朵蓝紫色的鸢尾像是一个早产儿，抖缩着花瓣，在温室中迟迟不肯展开花苞，一直拖到了冬天开头才勉强开起了花。  
萨列里在莫扎特折下那支鸢尾花插到他胸前的口袋的时候才反应过来莫扎特并没有想用这支冬日的奇迹多赚几个钱，莫扎特笑的得意又狡黠。  
“一个吻付这支鸢尾！”

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“这就是您的吻换回来的那支鸢尾？”  
冬雪覆盖了鸢尾，蓝紫的鲜活生命却破雪而出——原本平庸而老套的题材却莫名地引人，那朵蓝紫的鸢尾远不是祝福那么简单——那像是爱情。

三个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
迷迭香开花了，您来看看吗？  
萨列里带着些惊奇地看着细碎的白色花朵，他在牛排或是别的菜品中见过不少次这种植物，却从未见过他们开着活生生的花。  
莫扎特笑着抱着猫看着萨列里惊奇的眼神，冬日的凌晨时分只为送一张卡片的冷全然被唇上一个清浅的吻付清了。

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
萨列里实际上并没有画这个月的画。  
那时是他正处于人生的冬季，冷意从心脏一直窜进血管淌遍全身，原来吵架是那么的冰冷，冷战更甚——那束迷迭香开出的花是他在巴黎的旅馆里看着远方而来的信封，凭着那天的清甜中带着一丝苦味的吻画出的。

二个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
“我要走了。”  
“您是归雁吗？”  
像是一句玩笑。  
意大利的冬天来了，最后的雁群的羽毛早已落地已久，连回音都已不复存在。

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
迷迭香开出的花是一种承诺，那张小画最终还是被萨列里塞进了花店前的邮筒里，画展上只剩了一张相片，黑白色的花无声地开着，在他耳侧轻声念着他在莫扎特耳边念着的那句话。

一个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
萨列里最后一次望进那双眼睛中，他咬着唇不去想一年前的事，所有的画都被妥善包裹好后托达蓬特先一步带回了画廊。最后还没有回去的，只有萨列里。  
奥朗托特不会下雪，春风仿佛已经幻觉般传来，像是柔软的手指擦过眼角，泛出了冬天应有的冷意。花店门口十二月的槲寄生却久久没撤下，像是在等一个迟到的吻。  
那夜，萨列里留宿花房，咬着玫瑰花瓣流下泪来，嘴角的艳红花汁被人舐去，“阿芙罗狄蒂”般的痕迹纹了满身。

零个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
那是一片花田。  
开满了每月不同的花朵。  
和同一双眼。

负半个月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“萨列里先生！”画廊的经理人拦住了准备坐上回程飞机的萨列里，他拉着萨列里的袖子，仿佛下一秒艺术家就要骑着驴还是什么的东西狂奔几千里回到意大利似的。  
“您出名了！您出名了！”他向萨列里祝贺，颠三倒四地说着话，“您不会相信的！刚才有多少人问我那颗新挂在天顶的启明星是谁——他们都想知道您是谁呢，先生！”  
萨列里含蓄地点了点头表示自己知道了：“谢谢您。我下午的飞机，先生。”他点了点手表朝经理颔首致意，“我先走了。”  
“您可不能走啊先生！”经理一把拉住了萨列里，“您有贝登浩先生的电话——您出名了，先生！”

负一个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
“他们就是这么留下您的？！”莫扎特撅起了嘴，抱着大黑猫，琥珀色和海蓝色的眼睛一起委委屈屈地瞅着萨列里，里面全是针对艺术家晚回的怨言，“半个月长的巡回展？”  
“……可是我如果申请意大利国籍，”萨列里凑上去在莫扎特唇角留了一个浅浅的吻，颊上烧起一片飞红，“三年就能申请到了。”  
“您要跟我结婚！”莫扎特一激动差点把大黑猫摔出去。黑猫在他怀里愤怒地喵了一声，反手赏了莫扎特两巴掌，莫扎特拼命向后仰着头避开粉色的小肉爪，“你这坏家伙！”

零月前。  
法国。  
贝登浩画廊。  
“祝您幸福呀。”他握着对方的手诚挚地送上祝福，“我相信您一定会很幸福的。”  
“是的。”对方看向在法国画的最后一张手稿，他也站定在那张A4大小的画纸前面——虽然只是黑色的石墨和白色的画纸，幸福感却莫名多于前面的画。  
“这戒指真美呀。”

负一个月前。  
意大利。  
奥朗托特。  
“我愿意。”  
“我愿意。”  
“你们可以亲吻彼此了。”  
婚礼时的长吻会将气息和灵魂留在彼此体内，比交换戒指更为彻底——在婚礼之中交换彼此的灵魂，左手无名指上的戒指扣住了通向心脏的血管，微微的束缚感连着血脉和心脏扣紧。  
“这戒指真美呀。”

**Author's Note:**

> *贝登浩画廊：法国画廊，被称为是法国的“高古轩”，经常会支持默默无闻的画家，然后与艺术家一起共同成长（对法国画廊，或者说所有画廊都不了解，所以就百度百科了一下，大家见谅）。  
> *瑞亚：古希腊神话中的时光女神。  
> *第八个月的代表画作中的四种材料代表意大利青酱。做法：新鲜罗勒取叶子部分洗净，沥水。帕玛森干酪刨丝、松子去壳取出松仁，大蒜去皮切小块。 将罗勒叶、干酪、松子、蒜、柠檬皮屑、盐、黑胡椒，放入料理机中，逐次加入橄榄油，搅打至酱状即可。装入玻璃瓶中，淋上一层橄榄油，密封保存。  
> *“福音”：Gospel，Rosen Tantau家的一款红玫瑰  
> *“阿芙罗狄蒂”：Aphrodite，Rosen Tantau家的一款粉玫瑰  
> *“您要跟我结婚！”：这个是因为，外国人如果通过自愿声明而取得意大利国籍的情况，要不就是和意大利人结婚获取国籍，需婚后在意居住满两年或结婚满三年；而如果是持永居卡，那么需要五年。


End file.
